


Your Kisses

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Smooches in the morning. Remus and Sirius spend an early morning on the couch together.Oneshot/drabble





	Your Kisses

The two of them were cuddling with each other. It was their apartment: cozy, small, clean. Perfect to the two of them too, of course. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black wouldn’t ever want to have it any other way.

Right now they were cuddling on the couch. It was a lazy morning. Remus leaned in to kiss Sirius gently. He closed his eyes.

And then he felt not Sirius but a dog lick his lips.

Wow. Real mature.

“I love you,” Remus said with a smile. “But you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”


End file.
